


Pet Names

by BeccaBear93



Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pet Names, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBear93/pseuds/BeccaBear93
Summary: Andrea enjoys (lovingly) tormenting Cloud.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152002
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> Urgh... Tbh I really wanted to avoid DQ-verse Rhife for these prompt fills, but literally nothing else came to mind with this prompt.
> 
> Takes place around the end of chapter 25, except for the last bit, which is in the future of DQ. (Sometime after chapter 40, if you're reading this after it comes off hiatus.)

“Hon—” Cloud’s eyes dart to Andrea’s, waiting for it, but Andrea shuts his mouth. After a few moments, he goes for, “My dear.”

“…What?”

“Nothing. Just wanted your attention back on me,” Andrea answers with a mischievous grin. Cloud rolls his eyes and forces them back to the other bees just to spite him.

* * *

“Can I have a kiss, sweetheart?”

Cloud glances away for a moment, flustered, then leans across the cushion separating them to press a quick kiss to Andrea’s lips. Andrea smiles like he’s been given something precious and wraps a hand around the back of Cloud’s neck, pulling him back in for a longer one.

“Perfection,” he whispers, eyes roaming the blond's face when they part, still close enough to breathe each other’s air. Cloud shudders slightly and melts back into him.

* * *

“Baby?”

Cloud pauses mid-step. He can feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he turns to Andrea and catches him grinning widely. He’s been enjoying his reactions to that one a little _too_ much, saying it constantly just to fuck with him. Cloud straightens back up and continues on his way, ducking into the bathroom as quickly as possible and closing the door a little too quickly. He can’t meet his own eyes in the mirror.

* * *

“Almost, but not quite,” Andrea says, taking a few steps back to demonstrate the dance move. Cloud watches carefully, nodding when he realizes the step he missed. “Make sense, snickerdoodle?”

Cloud barely manages to sputter out, “I—Wha—?” before he’s distracted by Aerith spitting water all over her table, coughing and choking noises interspersing with her desperate laughter. He jumps off the stage and pats her back hard until she stops choking. Then he aims a glare at both her and Andrea and steps back up onto the stage. “You’re lucky I’m here to work,” he mutters at Andrea, doing his best to ignore Aerith’s continued giggles. Andrea just chuckles and motions for him to try the move again.

* * *

“Sugar bear?”

“I _will_ take it back,” Cloud threatens.

Andrea does his best to stifle his laughter and shakes his head quickly. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop!”

“No you won’t.”

“…I’ll do it less?” he tries.

“Much, _much_ less.”

Andrea’s face twists and it looks like he wants to argue, but after a long moment, he nods. “Deal.”

* * *

“Good morning, darling.”

“Mm… morning, handsome,” Cloud murmurs, stretching and biting his lip to restrain a laugh at Andrea’s look of shock and amusement.

“My love…”

Cloud hums questioningly, but never receives an answer, only Andrea’s teeth tugging his lip from between his own and a long kiss that steals his breath away.


End file.
